el encuentro
by Queen black
Summary: ¿Como empezo todo? ¿que paso para que Yusaku y Yukiko se conocieran? ¿Y para que Kogoro y Eri se enamoraran?
1. Chapter 1

Tokio de hace algunos años

Tokio de hace algunos años

- ¡Vamos! ¡Daros prisa!

- ¿Por qué corremos? Llegaremos a tiempo al colegio

- Porque viene un alumno nuevo y lo quiero ver antes que todos

- Si lo vas a ver todos los días

- Pero no es lo mismo Eri

- Tú siempre quiere ser la primera de todos, Yukiko

- Bueno, bueno, démonos prisa que ahora si que llegamos tarde

- Vamos que llegamos 5 minutos tarde, ¡Kogoro quieres moverte!

- Vale

En el colegio…

- ¡Los 3 llegáis tarde!

- Lo siento

- Iros a vuestros asientos

- Vale

- Bien chicos, reciban gratamente a su nuevo compañero, por que quiero que las otras clases tengan envidia de nosotros

- ¡Si!

- a su nuevo compañero…

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Seguro que se ha dormido

Se abre la puerta de repente…

- Lo siento me he perdido

- jajajajaja

- ¡Que sea la ultima vez!

- Vale

- Bien, os presento a Yusaku Kudo (imaginároslo como Conan pero con su flequillo), espero que os portéis bien con él.

- Bien

- Siéntate al lado de Yukiko

Cuando va a su asiento por lo bajo se van riendo de él por llevar esas gafas y haberse perdido…y espera que su nueva compañera haga lo mismo

- hola

- hola – dijo Yukiko sin levantar la vista de sus libros

- Estamos en clase de dibujo y podéis dibujar lo que queráis

-¡Si!

- Bienvenido al colegio y no te preocupes, te integraras – dijo levantando la vista- ¡Que mono eres –abrazándole- tan tímido y con las gafas eres especial! -en eso le suelta y agita las manos de un lado a otro- En sentido bueno

- ¿Tú eres muy honesta?

- Tienes suerte, porque yo solo soy así con la gente que me cae muy bien y lo tuyo a sido un flechazo de amistad

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que quiero ser tu amiga

- ¿Amiga?

- Te parece raro

- Un poco

- Pues eso lo estas borrando

- Vale

-¿Entonces?

- Amigos


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿Vosotros dos queréis empezar a dibujar?!-Les dijo la profesora  
-¡Sí!

Se acaba la jornada escolar y es hora de que los niños se vayan a su casa…

-¿Nos vamos Yukiko?- Le dijo Eri mientras metia los libros en la mochila

- Vale- dijo Yukiko mientras se giraba hacia Yusaku ¿nos acompañas Yusaku?  
-¿Nos os importa? -Dijo Yusaku con cara de preocupacion  
-No, porque así Kogoro no se siente desplazado entre estas 2 bellezas  
-No exageres Yukiko- Le dijo Eri roja como un tomate  
-Es verdad, porque Eri se parece a un sapo- Dijo Kogoro riendose  
-Y tu eres el príncipe que la dará el beso de amor- Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-¿Te recuerdo que sé Judo?- Dijerona al hunismo Kogoro y Eri  
-Me dais miedo, mejor me voy sola con Yusaku-le cojee del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo

Ya en la calle vemos a nuestros pequeños protagonistas callados, hasta que Yukiko habla…

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?  
-Por el trabajo de mi padre  
-¿En que trabaja?  
- En la policía  
-¿le han traspasado?  
-trasladado  
-Tú me entiendes  
-¿Siempre eres así con la gente?  
-¿de animada?  
-sí  
-Me gusta que la gente se sienta a gusto conmigo, que no se sienta atrapada o cortada  
-Esta es mi casa -Dijo Yusaku señalando a su casa  
-¿Seguro que es tu casa? -Miraba sorprendida la casa  
-Sí  
-Pues vaya casa, es una mansión

-¿Quieres entrar?  
-No, otro día, mi madre estará preocupada  
-Pues… hasta mañana  
-Adiós- Lo dijo mientras se despedia con la mano

Cuando Yusaku se dio la vuelta ella se fue corriendo, pues su madre la regañaría mucho


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente…

Yusaku salía de su casa cuando se encontró con una sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te voy a acompañar- Dijo una Yukiko aun dormida

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Nos esperan en el puente

-¿no se han enfadado contigo?

-No, a demás me piílla de paso- Yukiko le echo una sonrisa a Yusaku

-Vámonos porque sino si que se enfadaran

-Tienes razón

-¿A que vas a actuar en la obra de teatro del colegio?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque llevas un folleto de la obra, y ese folleto solo lo cojee los alumnos que van a hacer el casting, además en clase oí que ibas a hacer el casting, y parece que eres la que más actúa de la clase

-¿Todo eso lo has sabido con mirar el folleto y oír a los compañeros?

- Sí, es que tengo el don de la observación

-Pues creía que me espiabas

-Yo no haría eso- Dijo Yusaku sonrojado

Llegan al puente…

-¿Sabes que han suspendido la obra? -Dijo Eri con cara de sorpresa

-¿Y eso?- Dijo Yukiko con cara de sorprendia

-Porque los guiones eran un plagio

-Tenia tantas ganas de hacer esa obra-Yukiko se puso triste y en eso Yusaku la intenta animar

-Seguro que con lo guapa, lista e inteligente que eres te cojeen

- gracias - Estaba roja como un tomate

-¿No te estarás ligando a Yukiko?- Dijo Kogoro con cara de pillo

- solo le he dicho la verdad - Esa frase hizo sonrojar a Yusaku

-se están enamorando

-¿Qué dices Eri?

-Que se le pega lo tuyo

En la hora del recreo uno chicos se le acercan a Yusaku…

-¿tú eres el niño "cuatro ojos"?- Era un niño alto y se le veia fortote

-¿Y el que se intenta ligar a Yukiko?-Dijo otro niño más escualido

-Solo somos amigos

-Yukiko es la novia de nuestro amigo - Le respondio otro niño escualido

-que te quede claro, Yukiko es mía- Le coje del cuello y le eleva

-Que te lo has creído- Dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de el

-¿YUKIKO?

-Yo no soy tu novia ni aunque fueras la ultima persona del mundo

-Dejarle en paz ´-Respondio Eri

-o sabréis las consecuencias- Le respaldo Kogoro

-Intentar pegarme- El niño fortote solto a Yusaku y se gira a Kogoro y Eri

-Mejor dejémosles- Dijeron los dos acompañantes

-¿Por qué?

-Porque saben Karate y judo

- Te dejaremos esta vez, pero la próxima vez ya veras- Se gira hacia Yusaku con el puño en alto

-Me has asustado no vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada, para eso somos amigos- Le dijo Yukiko saltandola algunas lagrimas

-Yukiko

-Venga no llores- Le abraza Eri

-Es que por mi culpa se han metido con Yusaku

-Eso no lo creo

- Lo siento - dirigiéndose a Yusaku y haciendo un mini reverencia

-No ha pasado nada eso es lo bueno

La campana suena…

-Vamos a clase

-Pero antes vete a lavarte la cara, que se nota que has llorado

-¿Me acompañas Yusaku?

-Vale

Los 2 se van al baño, pero los otros 2 se dirigen a clase mientras comentan…

-Como se ha puesto Yukiko por él

-El amor

-Solo son amigos

-Yukiko no se pone así contigo .

-Pero no creo que sea amor

-Ya veremos

Llega la hora de irse a casa…

-Toma Yusaku -dijo una compañera con dos coletas

-¿Qué es?

-No lo se, me lo ha dado ese chico -señalando al chico del altercado del recreo

- "Antes no hemos sido muy buenos contigo, queremos hablarlo

tranquilamente, ven al descampado de detrás del colegio SOLO, si no vienes algo malo ocurría"

Se queda pensándolo con su gesto hereditario

Hola de nuevo ¡ Como puse en mi otro fic intentare acabar las historias ^^ Esta historia ya la tengo acabada, aun que tengo que modificar algunas cosas ^^U


	4. Chapter 4

-Diles que iré

-Vale

Yusaku se guardo la nota en el libro de lengua, pues se acercaba Yukiko y no quería preocuparla…

-Nos vamos

-¿Por qué llevas los libros en la mano?

-Porque me pesa mucho la cartera

En eso unos compañeros están corriendo y se chocan con Yukiko y se le cae los libros encima de la mesa de Yusaku

-Ahora lo recojo

-Yo te ayudo

Yukiko cojee el libro de lengua, pero no se da cuenta de que es el de Yusaku, e inversamente

-¿Nos vamos Yusaku?

-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer adiós - dijo mientras desaparecia por la puerta

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

En el descampado Yusaku esta esperando a esos chicos, y estaba pensando de que querrían hablar…

-Veo que me has hecho caso

-¿Que quieres?

-Hablarte de Yukiko

- ¿Sigues igual? Yo solo soy…

-Su amigo, pero tú crees que ella te considera su amigo

- Fue ella la que me dijo si quería ser su amigo

-Seguro que estaría actuando, siempre lo esta haciendo

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo este con ella

-¿Yo celoso de ti? No me hagas reír

-No lo pretendía, pero si te quieres reír mírate en un espejo

-Te la estas jugando - le dijo el matón mientras levantaba el puño

-No te dejare que te acerques a Yukiko o la hagas daño

-Pues prepárate para recibir una paliza

En otra parte…

Yukiko esta sacando los libros de la cartera y al abrir el libro de lengua se le cae algo dentro y lo lee, mira de quien es el libro temiendo leer el nombre de esa persona, y al leerlo sale corriendo de casa y cojee su bicicleta y se va echando humo (desde pequeña le va la velocidad) cuando llega se queda horrorizada al ver a su amigo en el suelo

-¡Yusaku! ¡Despierta! - decia mientras le abraza muy fuerte

-Me haces daño

-Por eso lo he hecho, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Te lo diré si me llevas al hospital

-¿Podrás sujetarte?

- Lo intentare

Yukiko le lleva todo lo rápido que puede a un hospital y llaman a sus padres, pero antes de que le regañaran y le metieran en un interrogatorio, fue a preguntarle

-¿Fue él, verdad?

-No podia huir de un reto, sabes de que quería hablarme

-Eres tonto, muy tonto, te podías haber puesto peor si no me llevo tu libro

-Lo siento Yukiko pero…

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! me voy - le decia al tiempo que cerraba la puerta)

-Lo hice por que me gustas- en eso siuena la puerta- adelante

-¿Qué tal estas? - era Kogoro y Eri

-Muy mal Eri. Acabo de discutir con Yukiko

-¿y eso?

-Por no decirla que iba a hablar con ese chico

-No debías haber ido- Le decia Kogoro con mala cara

- ¡Si no hubiera ido a Yukiko le pasaría algo!

-¿No te sientes a gusto cerca de ella?

- ¿a gusto?

(Flash Back)

_-Yukiko: Porque me gusta que la gente se sienta a gusto conmigo, que no se sienta atrapada o cortada _

(Fin del flash back)

-¿A que te dijo que quería que la gente se sintiera a gusto con ella?

Yusaku se sonrojo levemente

-Eso significa que sí Kogoro

-Tengo que hablar con ella pero no podré salir de aquí hasta dentro de 2 ó 3 días

-Tendrás que salir antes

-¿Por qué?

-lo sabrás cuando salgas. Vamonos Kogoro


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron 2 días y Yusaku se dirijo a casa de Yukiko, pero nadie vivía ahí, ¿se han mudado? Se preguntaba Yusaku y una señora le vio

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

-¿Sabe donde esta la familia Fumijine?

-Se acaban de marchar

-¿Hacia donde?

- Iban a coger el tren bala (si algunos dicen que no exitia pues aquí si existe)

Yusaku cogio su bicicleta y fue directo a la estación

En la estación,Yukiko estaba sentada entre algunas maletas, mientras sus padres miraban el panel

-¿Estas bien cariño?- dijo su madre pasando su mano por la cabeza

-Sí

-A mi no me engañas, es ese chico de gafas ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene gafas?

-Porque esta hay -dijo señalando a Yusaku- me voy con tu padre

-Te dije que no quería hablar contigo

-Pues lo estas haciendo

-Eso es otra cosa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

-Para que decir, ibas a pasar de ello

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque voy a ir a una escuela de interpretación

-Espero que seas una buena actriz y dentro de poco presuma de que tuve como mejor amiga y compañera de mesa a una actriz

- Y yo a un detective

-Detective-escritor, aclaralo

-Doble presumided

-¡Vamos Yukiko!, el tren nos reclama- decia su madre dandola señales

- ¿Esto es una despedida?

-No, es un hasta luego -le abraza con lagrimas en sus ojos- te echare de menos no quiero dejarte además tu eres mi primer amor

- Yo te echare de menos, echare de menos tu simpatía y -se acerca al oído-tu también eres mi primer amor

Los dos se pusieron rojos y Yukiko le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Yusaku se pusiera más rojo

-¡Vamos tortolita! Jajajaja

-¡Papá!

-Venga que no quiero que pierdas el tren rumbo a tu sueño

- Adiós - Yukiko se fue corriendo

-¡Hasta pronto!- le grito el futuro escritor de misterios

Y así, lectores empezó la historia de cómo se conocieron los padres de Shinichi…

¿FIN?


End file.
